


text me a heart attack

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Caitlin texts Barry because she needs a little bit of saving, but Barry might be the one having a heart attack.





	1. I

Barry lapped around the city one final time, making sure no one was causing too much terror on the streets of Central City. Finding nothing the CCPD couldn’t handle, Barry sped back to STAR Labs.

“Told you nothing was going on, dude,” Cisco told Barry, leaning confidently back in his chair as he sipped on a Slurpee.

“I know, I know, but quiet nights leave me uneasy,” the speedster said as he hung up his suit on the mannequin.

Cisco nodded understandably. With past foes like the Reverse Flash, Zoom, and Savitar, quiet days only felt like the calm before the storm. The waiting for Barry’s potential next rival was almost worse than taking on the villains themselves.

“I think we should take advantage of this metahuman-inactive night,” Cisco then proposed, hopping out of his seat with a wide grin.

Caitlin’s heels clacked against the hard marble floors as she entered the cortex from her office. “Like curl up with a good book and turn in early?” she jokingly suggested, knowing the mechanical engineer probably wanted to do something more lively. She caught Barry’s gaze and they shared an amused grin.

“Noooo,” Cisco predictably exasperated, “like to a club, or a bar! Really, when was the last time we all went out for fun?”

Caitlin minutely pouted. “It _has_ been awhile,” she surmised, trying to think of the last time they had a night on the town that didn’t involve chasing after a bad guy. “I guess I wouldn’t mind getting a few drinks,” she then said, shrugging.

“Yesss!” Cisco celebrated, pumping up his fist. “Tonight is going to be lit!”

Shaking his head humorously at his friend, Barry cleared his throat. “That sounds awesome, guys, but I actually already promised Joe I would have dinner at his place. It’s like this family get-together thing he’s been talking about for a while now. We’re all going to be there - Me, Wally and...Iris…”

Caitlin’s smile faltered for the briefest of moments before her lips curled back up, but Barry had noticed – of course he did. “Tell everyone we said hi then,” she said as she affectionately squeezed his arm and flashed him a grin that didn’t quite meet her eyes, before walking out of the cortex and towards the elevator.

Barry raised an inquisitive eyebrow over at his other friend, silently asking the vibing metahuman if he picked up on Caitlin’s weird behavior too. The long-haired man merely shrugged, baffled by it as much as Barry.

“You coming, Cisco?” they heard Caitlin yell from the elevator.

“Be right there,” Cisco shouted back. “If you change your mind, just let us know,” he told Barry as he left the cortex to join Caitlin.

…

“So, Wally,” Barry began, addressing the man next to him at the West family dinner table. “How are your classes this semester?”

Wally slurped the rest of his spaghetti. “Pretty good, pretty standard stuff. I’m getting more into the engineering classes now though. There’s a lot of projects too, but it’s nothing a speedster can’t handle,” he spoke, flippantly arrogant, laughing.

Barry shook his head amusingly. “Just watch out,” Barry gently warned. “Some things you have to take slow. I learned that the hard way on a case at the precinct. I went a little too fast and ended up making a stupid mistake that almost jeopardized all the evidence…”

Wally nodded sagely. “I get it, but so far I’ve only used my powers to write papers and help with studying really,” he admitted, shrugging.

“Urgh, now I wish I had super speed,” Iris admitted. “Can you imagine how convenient it would be in my line of work to get a story out literally as soon as it breaks?” she said over a chuckle, and the rest of them followed in the laughter.

After their laughter settled, Joe looked at them all fondly, his eyes starry. “Really happy you were all able to come,” Joe said, sipping at his wine as he took in the presence of all his children at the table. “It’s been too long since we’ve all got together,” he softly continued.

Although it wasn’t intentional, an awkward silence fell amongst the group. They all knew exactly why this hadn’t happened in a few months; Barry and Iris had broken up – not that it had ended sorely, but they had wanted to give the other space, making family get-togethers a little difficult.

“Of course, dad,” Iris spoke up, taking a hold of her father’s hand and smiling reassuringly at him.

Barry’s phone then buzzed in his pocket. Curiously, in case there was a dangerous meta-human terrorizing Central City, Barry fished it out of his jean pockets. However, it was only a text from Caitlin.

**_Caitlin:_ ** _save me fm evil dress agan ?_

Barry immediately furrowed his brows. _Save her? From a dress?_ Then the night of the karaoke appeared into the forefront of his mind. Barry immediately felt his face growing hot as he remembered “saving” Caitlin from _that_ dress. His mouth went dry, so he reached for his drink, taking a sip.

However, as he was taking a much needed sip of his beverage, Caitlin sent another text, only this time it was a picture. The picture was probably supposed to innocently show Caitlin’s dress hassle, but all Barry could see was a very explicit shot of Caitlin’s cleavage, causing the speedster to immediately spew his drink across the table in shock.

“Are you okay, Barry?” Iris immediately asked him with concern, having watched the liquid narrowly miss her. The rest of the table was reasonably staring at him, wondering what could have caused such a reaction.

Barry coughed slightly, “Y-yeah,” he responded, his voice still rough. He cleared his throat as he got up from his seat, knocking the chair over in his haste. “I – I just got to go. That was Caitlin, she needs help with something…”

“Anything I can help with?” Wally asked, starting to stand up, eager to put on his suit and fight crime.

Barry’s eyes widened. “No!” he hollered, wincing immediately at the abrasiveness behind it. “No,” he repeated softer, calmer. “It’s – it’s nothing you can help with, Wally. It’s just some boring, you know, scientific-y stuff…yeah…” he lamely added, rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone continued to stare at his as if he grew another head.

“I’m – I’m gonna go then,” Barry said, fast-walking towards the front door. “Thanks for dinner, Joe!”

…

Under a minute’s time, Barry was in front of Caitlin’s apartment door, knocking. He nervously fidgeted from foot to foot as he waited for her to answer, trying not to think about the picture, or worse, imagine inane scenarios of how she could open that door.

“Barry!” Caitlin greeted loudly, opening her door and immediately throwing her arms around his shoulders in an enthusiastic hug. “My hero is here to save the day!”

“Shhh,” Barry hushed as he tried to maneuver the two of them inside her apartment with her still firmly attached to him like velcro. “Cait, how did you get so drunk already? It’s not even 9 o’clock yet.”

“I ordered the _hard_ stuff,” she explained, giggling into his neck, causing Barry to shiver from the sensation.

“A lot of it, I take,” he commented, forcibly extracting her from him and taking in her appearance. He gulped as he noticed the dress; he couldn’t say if he thought it was better or worse compared to the first dress he “saved” her from.

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed blissfully. “But then Cisco said I had too much and brought me home,” she said, enticing a frown from herself.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and walking her to her bedroom. He really was getting a sense of deja vu all over again. “So why didn’t you have Cisco help you?” he curiously asked, trying to make light conversation as they made their way down the hallway to her room.

Caitlin’s face scrunched up in displeasure. “Cisco is like my _bro_ ,” she stated, which elicited a chuckle from Barry at her use of “bro,” which he knew she would never say if she wasn’t horribly inebriated. “That’s like...no…”

“I see,” Barry said through another chuckle, though he did get the semantics of her rather uninquisitive reply. She saw Cisco as only a brother figure, which would mean it would be weird for him to see her in such a state of undress. However, what did that mean for him? Did she not see him as a brother then? Or did she, but since he already saw her relatively naked before, it was better this way?

As he debated with his thoughts, Barry guided the lethargic Caitlin through the threshold of her bedroom. It had been awhile since Barry had been to Caitlin’s apartment let alone her bedroom. In fact, he hadn’t been in her bedroom since the original dress-saving night. Looking around quickly, Barry noticed not much had changed, except that she now had a picture of her, him, and Cisco on her nightstand. He smiled at that.

“ _Barryyyy_ ,” Caitlin then whined, breaking his attention from the photograph.

He faced her, still in his grasp, to find her pouting so cutely he had to laugh. “What do you need Caitlin?” he gently asked her.

“You,” she said drowsily, and Barry’s heart rate might have spiked. “You-you need to save me...from dress,” she continued, and Barry couldn’t help but frown minutely before shaking his head for even thinking anything otherwise.

Barry took a deep breath before performing the similar routine he did the last time. He quickly undressed and redressed her with only minimum looks and touching that couldn’t be avoided. He even put on the same pajamas from last time too.

As he finished with a self-satisfied smile and a pat on the back for a job well done, Caitlin looked down at her apparel with a frown. “It’s not winter,” she commented, furrowing her brows as she picked at her long sleeves. “I need other…” she said, trailing off and not making much sense.

“Caitlin, what are you-” Barry went to ask, but was interrupted by Caitlin stripping off her PJs and stumbling to her closet.

Barry gulped as he watched her walk away. She was luckily still in her bra and panties, but the image was revealing enough to still fluster the speedster. He turned away, feeling ashamed for looking as long as he did. Oh, why did Caitlin have to turn into such an exhibitionist when she was drunk? And why him?

Eventually she stumbled back into his vision, but this time she was sporting a pair of black shorts and a grey STAR labs tee. He sighed in relief, and smiled at her when she turned to him. She looked so comfy and relaxed. He could easily picture her wearing that during a night in, curled up on the couch, getting ready to watch something on Netlfix.

“What?” she wondered after she noticed he was staring.

“Huh?” Barry let out, caught off guard. “Oh, nothing,” he said, shaking his head. “Better?”

Caitlin yawned. “Much…” she said, her eyes starting to droop.

Barry shook his head good-naturedly as he guided her to her bed, helping her get under the covers. He watched as she snuggled herself comfortably against the pillows. “Thanks for saving me again,” she murmured. “My hero,” she tiredly enthused.

He shot her a lopsided smile. “Well the Flash is always here to save the day,” he lightly joked with a wink.

“No, Barry is my hero,” she confessed through a yawn, but her sleepy confession warmed him from the inside out. He was use to being seen as a hero when he was dressed as a masked, red-leathered speedster, but he can’t recall a time when someone saw him as such as regular ol’ Barry Allen.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re pretty?” she whispered to him, breaking him out of this thoughts.

Barry let out a boisterous laugh at the pure innocence of the question. “No, not quite,” he answered through his laughter. “Maybe handsome, sometimes adorable. Never had someone call me pretty though.”

“Well you are,” she said determinedly as a sleepy, drunk person could muster.

“Thank you,” he amusingly accepted, though a bit reluctantly as he took a seat on her bed like all those nights ago.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” she then asked, her heavy eyes finally closing.

The sudden question caused him to take a quick intake of breath, before his features softened and a smile broke out of his face as he watched her tenderly. He took one of her hands into his gently. “I think you’re beautiful, Caitlin Snow.”

Her eyes still closed, Barry watched Caitlin’s lips lift into a peaceful smile. And he stayed, stayed until she fell asleep.

…

“Good morning!” he hollered at his friend as she stepped off the elevator.

She winced, something Barry noticed despite the big, huge sunglasses she was sporting. And upon turning to him, she groaned. “Don’t tell me I sang another _Grease_ song…”

Barry chuckled as he shook his head. “No, nothing like that,” he assured her, before pausing and taking a moment to think, “that I know of, at least. Cisco was with you at the bar, so you might have to check in with him…”

Her face cutely scrunched up as she looked at him confusingly. “If you didn’t come to the bar, then how did you know I would have a hangover this morning?”

“Oh...you, you don’t remember? Like anything?” Barry questioned. At the shake of Caitlin’s head, he tried not to show his disappointment. “Oh, well, you asked me to come over…”

Caitlin closed her eyes, no doubt willing herself to calm down. “Please tell me I didn’t embarrass myself.”

Barry laughed again. “Depends on what you define as embarrassing yourself.”

She hung her head in shame. “What did I do?” she reluctantly asked.

“Nothing too bad, honestly,” he told her with a shrug.

“Really?” she wondered skeptically, watching his face closely for deceit.

“You were pretty out of it, and I just helped you out like last time,” he said, omitting the minor detail that she stripped out of her pajamas. “Though you did call me your hero and told me I was pretty,” he finished with a smirk, puffing his chest out confidently.

Caitlin’s cheeks reddened as she swatted him lightly on the chest. “You’re making that up!”

Barry just shrugged, smiling cheekily at her. “Hey, believe what you want,” he said. “Oh, and word of advice, if I were you, I would look at your texts,” he said, veering off with a mischievous grin.

Caitlin immediately fumbled through her purse, whipping out her phone in record time and opening her messages. “I only texted you,” she said, letting out a sigh of relief. However, her eyes grew comically wide and her throat constricted as she clicked onto their conversation. “Oh, god,” she groaned, nearly dropping her phone, but Barry was there to catch it.

“Does the alcohol make you an exhibitionist, or do I just evoke something within?” he teased.

The doctor’s face quickly turned as red as his suit. “I can’t even look at you right now,” she said shamefully, throwing both her hands up to cover her face.

“Hey, hey,” Barry cooed, dragging her hands off her face so she could look at him. He tried not to laugh at her, knowing it would only embarrass her more “It’s fine, honestly. I just wanted to pull your leg a little. It’s all good.”

Caitlin let out a shuttered laugh. “I’m so sorry, Barry. I probably scarred you.”

Now it was Barry’s turn to laugh, he couldn’t suppress it any longer. “That’s definitely not the choice of words I would’ve used,” he admitted, causing the geneticist to look at him thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, it didn’t scar me. If anything, it did the...opposite?” he tried.

Caitlin raised a brow, obviously amused. “And what’s that?” she wondered aloud.

“Because, you know, I’m a guy and you’re a... _very good looking_ woman…” he continued. Oh he was digging himself into a hole. “Listen, I just don’t want you to feel embarrassed by this anymore,” he said. “So if you think it could help, I could send a picture to you....”

Her mouth fell open. “Barry Allen!” she shouted fauxily scandalized, her eyes wide with both amusement and curiosity. “Are you suggesting-”

Suddenly Barry realized the implications of what he said and his own eyes grew double their size. “No!” he let out rushedly, “I mean, if you wanted to….ahhhhh,” he let out, frustrated with himself and flustered. “I was just trying to make things fair,” he explained, making a beeline to the elevator. “I’m going to go now. I - I have that job thing.”

Caitlin bit down on her lip to stop herself from laughing. “Wait, Barry.”

“Have a good day, Caitlin,” he said as the elevator doors opened.

However, before he could step onto the elevator, Caitlin pulled him back, forcing him to face her. And when he did, she leaned up on her tippy toes to whisper into his ear. “Show me your pics and I’ll show you more of mine…”

Barry’s heart definitely stuttered. He could already feel his ears burning hot, not to mention feel the reaction her words caused elsewhere. “For real?” he squeaked out, moving his head back to look at his personal physician, but she only coyly smirked.

“Have a good day at work, Barry,” was the only thing she uttered as she walked away from him and into the cortex, her hips swaying maybe just a little bit more than usual.

Barry stood by the elevator stupefied for a few moments before his brain caught up and he jumped into motion. “Cait! Caitlin! Were you serious about that? Or were you pulling _my_ leg? Caitlin?!”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because you all wanted more...as a warning though, if you're not into reading any type of sex, don't read this.

As she opened the door to her apartment, Caitlin heaved a tired sigh. She immediately slipped off her heels and ventured to her kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. Settled herself onto her couch and turning on a _Bones_ rerun, she tried to destress and unwind. What started out as a normal day had soon turned hectic when a metahuman started terrorizing Central City. Luckily Barry and the rest of the team were able to wrap it by the night's end, but all she wanted right now was to relax a little before going to bed. It was the weekend too, so she was hoping she could sleep in.

Her phone then buzzed next to her, causing the doctor to roll her eyes. "Please do not tell me we have another metahuman," she muttered to herself as she fetched her phone.

Automatically opening her device, she was greeted with the image of a shirtless chest. A shirtless chest that she felt slightly ashamed to have recognized even before noticing the contact name displayed at the top - Barry Allen.

She looked at the photo a hard moment before her shoulders shook with silent laughter. He couldn't really be serious, could he? To be completely honest, she had been kidding earlier when she told Barry to send her pictures, wanting to make him feel as flustered as she had felt. But she didn't think he would take her seriously, or even want to for that matter.

Caitlin bit her lip, fingers hovering over the phone, trying to think of what to do next.

...

Barry's heart felt like it was beating out of his ribcage. Looking down at his bare chest, he noticed the skin was starting to get blotchy from his embarrassment of having just sent a provocative text to one of his best friends. It was only after he sent the picture, however, did he consider that she might have been joking earlier. Because really, Caitlin Snow and sexting didn't seem like two things that would normally go together.

"I'm so stupid," he whispered forlornly to himself, hitting his head against his phone's screen. Would she even answer back?

He was abruptly interrupted by his phone's text message chime.

_**Caitlin:** _ _That's all you've got, Mr. Allen? I see this view every other day on my operating table._

…

Catlin had no idea what she was doing. Part of her wanted to see how far Barry would go, but, honestly, how far would _she_? Caitlin had no idea how to _sext_ in the first place. She had never been one to do such a thing in the past - she always thought the semantics behind it were fruitless and banal - but here she was practically egging Barry Allen on.

He had to realize this was a joke, right? Was he simply trying to see how far she would take the facade too?

Her phone then chimed again, indicating that she got another text. Trepidity, she opened the message.

_**Barry:** _ _Is this something you see every other day?_

A photo then followed soon after, showing Barry in his bathroom, standing with his back to the mirror. His long arm was outstretched to take a selfie, allowing Caitlin to see the entirety of his chiseled upper chest, the picture cutting off towards the end of the V in his hips where his happy trail hair began to get thicker. But that wasn't all. Since he was standing in front of the mirror, his reflection showed something that she definitely didn't see as frequently as his upper body, and that was his bare ass.

Admittedly, it was a very muscular and firm one at that, though she figured as much with how his Flash suit clung to that area of his body - not that she was looking! It just happened to be something she had observed on a few occasions…

She bit down on her lip hard, her cheeks flaming. What was she supposed to do now?! Barry was putting himself out there and she felt bad, especially since this had kind of been her idea in the first place - whether she was joking or not. Not to mention, part of her kind of liked being sent this photo, and begrudgingly she had to admit, the sight of his lean and muscular body was causing the region between her legs to pulsate...Okay, so maybe she had _teensy_ little crush on Barry, but could anyone blame her when Barry was so... _Barry_?

Leaving her phone behind, she scurried off to her bedroom. She had to figure something out.

...

Barry was pacing the length of his bathroom back and forth and back and forth, waiting for any response from his personal physician. But it had already been five excruciating minutes, and she hadn't responded back.

 **Barry:** Cait? You there?

He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out her mind-set. Did she not find him attractive? He had tried to keep things humorous and light - it's not like he sent her a dick pic! - but regardless, did she think he went too far? Had this all really had been a joke and now he freaked her out?!

 **Barry:** Cait I'm sorry. Plz answer me.

...

Caitlin was frantically searching through her closet, looking in the depths of her dressers in search for a piece of lingerie that she could wear. Once upon a time, she owned a generous amount of lingerie, however ever since Ronnie's death, she had been convinced she would die a nun. Therefore she ended up throwing a lot of them away on the pretense that she no longer needed any piece of clothing to feel sexy in, let alone use it to be seen by anyone.

"Ah ha!" she expressed gleefully as her fingers touched a familiar lace material squooshed into the corner of the last place she tried. She tugged it out, unfolding it and hanging it out in front of her to view it. It was brown-colored babydoll, most of which was see-through except for the laced parts concealing her chest, and by holding it against her she figured it would fall down on the top of her thigh. She thought it was modest, in terms of lingerie, but she thought Barry would still enjoy it.

Hopefully...

...

Barry couldn't handle it any longer. He had to see her. Caitlin still hadn't responded to him and he had to make sure he hadn't ruined their whole friendship just because he tried to be daring for once in his dating-life.

Using his superspeed, he quickly dressed and raced over to Caitlin's apartment. He stood outside her door, palms sweating as he raised his one hand to knock on Caitlin's door a few times and then a few times more. "Cait!" he hollered at the door, then knocked a couple more times. He waited a few more seconds before knocking again.

He was about to raise his fist to knock once more, but the door ripped open to show a bewildered Caitlin. "Barry? What are you doing here?"

Barry opened his mouth to speak but all words seemed to leave him when he noticed what Caitlin was wearing. His eyes widened and he swallowed nervously as he took in her flimsy outfit that left little to the imagination and showcased her nicely long legs.

Following Barry's gaze, Caitlin soon realized that her robe had tore open in her haste to answer the insistent knocking. A flush rose from her neck and colored her face as she hastily closed the robe around herself, blocking Barry from his view and bringing him out of his stupor.

"Umm," he started inarticulately, his mind still processing what just happened. "You-you weren't answering back," he eventually said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh," Caitlin let out, looking behind her where she saw her phone on the couch. "I was in the other room…" she explained simply. "I didn't see what you said."

Relief rushed through Barry and his whole demeanor visibly relaxed. "So, you weren't ignoring me?"

The space between her eyebrows crinkled as she regarded Barry. "Ignoring you? Why would I be ignoring you?"

He shoved his hands deep in his jean pockets. "Did-did you not see the picture I sent you?" he stuttered, a knot of nervousness was spooled in the bottom of his stomach.

Caitlin pinked a little more. "You mean the bathroom one…?" she shyly asked, her heartbeat loud in her ears.

"Yeah," he croaked, causing him to awkwardly cough. "When you didn't reply, I thought I freaked you out…" he explained with a wince. "I-I didn't freak you out, did I?" he asked, needing to know that he hadn't crossed a line and ruined their friendship, or whatever they were currently dipping their toes in.

"No," she quietly said, bowing her head down in mild embarrassment. It was one thing to flirt and share pictures via text, but having to actually talk about it face-to-face was proving to be difficult. "I um…" Caitlin started, but paused to clear her throat and gather her thoughts. "I was preparing my own...picture…" she confessed, gesturing to her current state of dress as she bit her lip.

Barry raised an intrigued eyebrow, his eyes darkening to a deeper green. "That's…" he choked out, erratically pointing to the ensemble she was wearing, "for… _me?_ "

Caitlin slowly bobbed her head, nodding her reply.

The speedster lost his breath momentarily before he impulsively stepped over the threshold of her apartment door, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her square on the mouth. His momentum caused the duo to stumble a few steps backwards into her apartment, but it didn't deter Caitlin from reciprocating. Nonetheless, Barry broke the kiss all too soon, his mind catching up with groin, but he remained close, leaning his forehead against hers. "Is this okay?" he questioned breathlessly, not wanting to assume that just because she was willing to send him a racy picture that she necessarily wanted to do anything else.

"Yes," she raspily said, leaning herself back just enough to look at him with her impassioned, hooded eyes.

"Good," Barry mumbled in relief as he leaned down to kiss her again, kicking his foot blindly back to close her door and hurriedly step out of his shoes. Caitlin pulled him forward, her fingers curled around his t-shirt, leading them both to her couch until they both stumbled onto it with an "oof" of surprise as they fell in a tangled mess. They merely giggled against the other's mouth, high off the happiness that was bubbling.

They resumed kissing, maneuvering around so that Caitlin was straddling Barry while the speedster sat normally on her couch. Their lips slid languidly over each other's in sync, like they've been doing this for years. He was already so comfortable with her, not feeling as if he had something to prove and instead just going with what he felt was right in the moment.

Caitlin's hand snuck up under his t-shirt, feeling the taut muscles of his lightning-induced abs with a feather-like touch that made him groan into her mouth and reflexively grind his hips up against hers. His hand in turn rose up her leg until it reached the silk of her robe where he stopped his ascend and began rubbing his thumb gingerly in a circular motion, closer and closer to her inner thigh, her legs squirming against him.

His personal physician broke away from their kiss to let out a stuttered breath, but he continued to pepper kisses down her neck and then back up again on the opposite side. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, and he hoped that, if not today, eventually he'd be given the opportunity to.

Barry then felt the end of his shirt being tugged up, causing the speedster to raise an inquiring eyebrow at his friend. "I'm practically naked and you're dressed from head to toe," she explained to him with an adorable pout.

He smirked at her. "Aren't doctors supposed to be patient?" he playfully scolded, but nevertheless helped her remove his shirt.

"Shush, you," she muttered, causing him to let out a chuckle as she threw the piece of clothing somewhere behind her before her hands reached out, greedily feeling up Barry's chest as their lips met back up in another kiss. The doctor in her was fascinated by the way his muscles moved under her palm and how reassuring it was to feel his heart pounding resoundly. His skin was so warm, it was almost addictive for the cold metahuman, feeling like she was a leech trying to contain his warmth.

Barry lightly tugged at the robe Caitlin was wearing, easily dissolving the quick knot she tied earlier in the evening, easing the sleeves down her arms. The bio-engineer leaned back as she helped him slide the robe off herself completely, revealing her babydoll lingerie piece once again. Immediately, Caitlin felt his eyes weigh heavier and grow more lust-filled, stirring a whole new set of emotions within her, and for the first time in a long time, she felt that she was burning.

"Bedroom," Caitlin exhaled, feeling the need for him growing exponentially.

The forensic scientist didn't have to be told twice. He easily stood with Caitlin in his arms before flashing them to her bedroom, easing her gently on her carpeted floor, gazing down at her wantonly.

She leaned up on her tippy-toes, pressing a searing kiss to his lips that left both of their bodies tingling with anticipation. His hands moved to her hips, trying to hold her in place as they continued. He only minutely jumped when he felt her hand run along the length of his penis over the material of his jeans, causing the two to chuckle quietly to themselves.

Caitlin made quick work of his belt, tossing the item carelessly on the floor before popping open the button and dragging the zipper down its ridges all while she began to suck on a point near his collarbone. Barry wasn't sure if she was so in tune with his body because she was his personal physician or if she was just _that_ good, but she was hitting all of his sensitive spots and the effect it was having on him was pulse-popping.

The geneticist then kissed her way down his torso to what Barry thought was a random pattern, but was actually purposeful from the doctor's perspective. She was kissing all of his scattered beauty marks that she often saw, but could never touch - until now that is. When she finally reached his waist-line, she only moved the denim out of the way to place a tender kiss an inch above his manhood, causing the speedster to shudder from the gentleness as well as the location.

Caitlin snuck her hands into the waistband of his boxer-briefs, tugging down the backside of them, her hands ghosting over his firm bottom as she did. His hips twitched forward as he watched her tug both his pants and underwear down his legs, the cold air instantly hitting his penis and sending a chill up Barry's spine.

After completing her task, she leaned back to gaze at the one piece of Barry's body she was least familiar with, especially erect. She licked her lips, dragging one of her hands down the speedster's chest, kneeling down as her fingers danced across his abs and grazed down his shaft. She only stopped to press her thumb against the head of his dick, smearing the pre-cum tantalizingly around.

"Cait…" he let out, sounding off a whimper as he covered her hands with his, stilling her actions. "You don't have to do this, you know?" he told her, his eyes gentle as he regarded her, despite her knowing how much he probably wanted a release.

Her heart swelled as she looked at the him - maybe even falling for the man even more than she had ever wanted to. "I want to, Barry," she told him, offering him a gentle smile.

"I just don't want you to regret anything," he told her.

"Since you've known me, have I ever done anything I didn't want to do?" she questioned him.

Barry chuckled fondly, shaking his head. "No-ohhhhh," he let out in surprise, his words morphing into a moan as Caitlin's soft hand enclosed around his penis, pumping it up and down his shaft. She continued for a few glorious moments before he felt her hand wander to his balls, fondling and rubbing each one attentively too.

Her eyes then locked with his, hers all dark and seductive, before she ran her tongue up the length of his cock. "Ahhh, Cait…" he breathed, grunting. She then licked the head of his penis, swirling her tongue around it before she took him whole in her mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as her wet mouth and skilled hand worked together. "Fuck," he panted out. It was almost too much to see the same lips that regularly spewed out medical jargon currently sucking him diligently, and maybe it was too much.

Feeling his stomach tightening up, Barry knew he wouldn't last much longer " _Caitlin_ ," he said in warning, "I'm gonna-" he said just before he ejaculated into his personal physician's mouth.

"Sorry," he embarrassingly apologized. Sure he was the 'fastest man alive', but he liked to think that didn't apply to all things - and it usually didn't. "I-I usually last a lot longer, I swear," he tried to explain.

Caitlin stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck lazily as she regarded him with amusement. "Barry, it's fine," she assured him, kissing along his jaw in an effort to further persuade him. "It's perfectly normal. Plus with your fast regenerative abilities, it won't be much of a problem soon, right?" she whispered huskily in his ear, biting down on his earlobe.

The speedster nodded fervently, his heart beat spiking. In fact, he could already feel himself growing hard again. As his embarrassment ebbed away, he grabbed his doctor by the waist, hoisting her up and laying her on the bed, causing the bed springs to squeak and an adorable giggle to escape from Caitlin's lips.

He settled himself in between her legs, toying with the lace of her lingerie top. Their eyes met, his boring into hers as he raised the material up and over her head easily enough, replacing his view with something even more heart-stuttering. He then looked back up at her, watching her watch him with such a vulnerable but trustful expression that it made him feel so whole and content, both needed and wanted.

He hovered over her, her hardened nipples grazing his bare chest as he kissed her, eliciting a shudder to pass through the pair - so much skin on skin that it was driving them both mad. He then let his lips trail down her jaw and to her neck, passed her clavicle and to the swell of her breast. There he ran a curious tongue on her pert, right nipple, licking at it for a few moments before he moved to lap at her left breast.

"Ohh," Caitlin let out lowly, lifting her hips up against his to try and relieve some of her want.

The speedster continued his trek, kissing down her stomach towards her navel only to reach the only barrier left between the two: her panties.

Caitlin lifted her hips, wordlessly giving her approval. So Barry hooked his fingers in the panties, tugging them down agonizingly slow. At least he was in Caitlin's mind, where she irritably thought that for someone who did everything so quickly, Barry seemed to be taking his good ol' time with this.

Barry discarded the lacy bottoms carelessly off the bed with an impish grin that went straight to Caitlin's loins. He then raised her right leg up against his shoulder, kissing the inside of her ankle before progressing downwards, his large warm hand feeling up her opposite thigh. And as he reached her inner thighs where he licked and suck at it lavishly, he let his thumb swipe over her clit. "Mmm," Caitlin softly hummed.

"You like that?" Barry asked, his face was so close to her womanhood that she could feel his hot breath hitting against her, making her squirm in anticipation. She nodded her head, but he turned to her other inner-thigh, licking and sucking at that instead.

Letting out a slight frustrated huff, she looked down only to find his eyes looking at her with a devilish smile. He knew that his lack of touching her where she really wanted was getting her agitated. "Barry, I swear...stop teasing me before I show you the true meaning of blue balls."

He chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, Dr. Snow," he said.

She was going to scold him some more about his patronizing demeanor when Barry brushed his lips over her slit, licking around her pussy's flesh tenderly. Her mind went blank for a moment, her arousal flamed, but when his tongue dipped into her core, Caitlin could not refrain from letting out a long, low moan before biting down on her lower lip as her hips buckled.

"Better?" he questioned knowingly as he inserted one of his fingers into her, pumping it in and out of her easily due to her already evident arousal.

"Yesss," she breathily approved, arching her back, craving more.

"Good," he murmured against her folds, before lapping and sucking on them gently as he inserted yet another finger into her, causing her breath to hitch and a pleased mewl to escape her throat.

Before Caitlin could barely digest what Barry was already making her feel, Barry decided to sweep his tongue back and forth over her clit, sending a whole new wave of bliss to wash over her. The feeling then multiplied exponentially when he began vibrating himself, causing his tongue and the fingers inside of her to vibrate too, making her inevitably tremble.

"oh..oh..OHHH," she let out, fisting her surrounding sheets to feel grounded from the euphoria the sensations brought to her. The feeling was building and building and building as her heart pounded against her rib cage. "B-Barryyy," she moaned as her orgasm took over, throwing her head back as white flashed behind her eyes, her hips convulsing into his hand and mouth.

Barry stayed consistent until he saw her hips go slow and her breathing start to mellow. He stopped vibrating against her, but continued to rub and lick in and around her womanhood until she went slack from fatigue.

Caitlin laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling sticky from the the thin layer of sweat she had accumulated from Barry's ministrations, her mind oddly blank from the orgasm she just experienced. "What - was - that?" she panted weakly.

Barry palmed her left breast as he chuckled into her right. "You're my personal physician. I thought I'd be your personal...vibrator," he offered humoredly, kissing her sweetly all along her chest.

Caitlin freely laughed, reaching out a hand to grab the back of his head, guiding it to hers so she could kiss him.

He smiled as he pulled away, rubbing his nose fondly against hers, breathing each other's air as they both caught their breath. He raised his hand to tuck her hair behind her ear gently. "You're beautiful."

She smiled sincerely. "And you're really pretty," she countered amusingly, turning her head to kiss the inside of his wrist.

Barry snorted, remembering what she said the night before. His mind then spun at the thought that so much had happened in the span of one day. It was surreal to think that last night he had tucked Caitlin innocently into this very bed and now he was in it with her, doing nothing innocent of the sort.

"You know this isn't a one time thing, right?" Barry asked her. He wasn't the type to just jump in bed with whoever was willing. It took a special type of girl - someone he could see himself falling in love with, if he wasn't already falling. "Because I want this, Cait. Not just for sex, but for all of you, all the time. Many, _many_ times."

Her face scrunched up cutely as an adorable laugh escaped her lips once again. "Good, because I feel the same way."

Barry beamed before giving her a delicate kiss on her mouth. Caitlin strained her neck forward to steal a few more pecks that Barry couldn't help but obliged to give back.

"Looks like you've recuperated," Caitlin then said, her hand feeling down his chest, ghosting passed his dick.

Barry swallowed. With a gorgeous woman like her, especially with the noises she was making, he probably would have been hard again with or without his special healing abilities. "We don't have to do anything more. I know what you just went through was pretty intense," he said, trying not to me smug about it.

"Women naturally recover faster from orgasms than men," Caitlin pointed out, eyeing him knowingly. "Plus, you're not the only one with regenerative abilities, remember?" she said coyly before rotating her hips and flipping him over.

…

"Those were _very_ good pancakes," Caitlin complimented him the next morning, putting her dishes in the sink. She then walked to where Barry was by the counter, looking nothing but drop-dead gorgeous in his t-shirt and nothing else, wrapping her arms around his neck where her hands began subconsciously playing with the ends of his hair..

He smirked down at her, letting his hands rest on her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles against her hip-bone comfortably. "I'm good at a lot of things, you know."

"Oh, _I know_ ," she said, patting his bare chest with a small giggle before reaching up to kiss him, her mouth still tasting of the syrup they had with breakfast, which only made him want to deepen the kiss more, so he did.

It got to the point where both of their hands were beginning to wander and he was nearly a millisecond away from flashing them back into her bedroom when his phone sounded, breaking the duo from their embrace.

The speedster groaned as he picked his phone up from the table, further grumbling to himself when he saw it was the station calling him. "Hello? …Yeah...Alright, I'll be down there soon…" he spoke, sighing as he hung up the phone.

"You got called in?" Caitlin asked, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"Yeah…" Barry breathed, craning his head to kiss her on the forehead. "But I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He then sped around her apartment, gathering all his belongings before stopping back in front of her. "Hopefully I won't be more than an hour," he said, laying a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Don't you want your shirt back?" she asked when they pulled away, her fingers toying with the shirt that might as well been a dress on her.

He shook his head adamantly. "No, no, you can keep that," he told her, smiling as he admired her in it once more. "I'll just head back to Cisco and I's apartment to get a new shirt." He dipped down, giving her another kiss. "See you soon."

.

Barry entered his apartment to find Cisco eating cereal at the kitchen table. The long-haired man looked up, only to look at Barry curiously with raised brows. "New fashion statement?" he said, gesturing to Barry being shirtless. "Or did you finally get some?"

The speedster rolled his eyes, ignoring the vibing metahuman's knowing glances as he put his phone and keys down on the counter. "I got called to a crime scene so I'm going to get ready and then head out. Joe didn't think it was metahuman related, but be on call in case it is."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Cisco said, waving the topic off. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me you were going out last night?! We could have gone together," Cisco exclaimed, pointing his spoon at Barry accusingly, flinging bits of his sugary cereal along with it. "I've been meaning to show off my new dance moves _in da club_."

Barry shook his head fondly at his best friend. "I didn't go anywhere to pick up a girl, it just sort of happened," he merely explained, walking towards the bathroom - it was probably best if he showered so he didn't reek of sex at work.

"Oooh," Cisco let out, getting up from his seat, following the forensic scientist to the bathroom where Barry shut the door in his face so he could get ready in private. "Impromptu. Noice! Do you think she has a friend or a sister you could hook me up with?"

Cisco could hear Barry chuckling behind the door. "I'm not talking about this with you right now," he said over the sound of the water running.

Cisco pouted. "Well, why not?" he wondered to himself, walking back to the kitchen. His best friend just had sex for the first time in months. Wasn't he supposed to be supportive?

Barry's phone then chimed, indicating that he got a text message. Glancing at his screen it was from Caitlin.

 **Caitlin:** Just realized I still owed you a pic. Here's one In case you need a little extra motivation to get the crime scene done quickly…

Cisco snorted. "Dude, is Caitlin sending you sappy motivational quotes everyday too?" The phone then buzzed again in Cisco's hand, the text indicating it was a picture message. "Ooooh, I wonder if we got the same quote or not…" the mechanical engineer asked himself out loud, unlocking Barry's screen easily to find out.

"AHHHHH!"

Barry speeded out, fully dressed and his body poised to attack. "Cisco, what's wrong?"

"Not cool! Not cool! I didn't sign up for this!" Cisco screamed, throwing Barry's phone across the room.

Looking at his friend incredulously, Barry went to see why Cisco had just assaulted his phone. He swiped it and immediately saw that a text from Cait was already pulled up, one displaying a very _interesting_ picture message that made Barry want to race right back to her apartment that instant.

"Cisco…" Barry started.

His roommate shook his head. "I...I don't want to know...just keep _that stuff_ far away from me, _please_."

Barry bit his lip, trying not to laugh at how Cisco was overreacting to seeing a picture of his best girl-friend in lingerie. "Okay…" Barry promised, taking a step back. "I'm off to work, but don't wait up. I might not come back home again tonight…"

"I don't want to know!"


End file.
